


Sexual Frustration

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: British Actor RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and his co-star take things to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Frustration

“Come on, Tom,” you taunt him. “You know you want to.”  
You pull your shirt over your head and throw it at him. He catches it and gives you an exasperated look as you pull your shorts down your legs. You step into the hot tub in your bra and panties. The water is deliciously hot as your sink into it. He stands there still holding your shirt and staring at you.  
“I’m not coming in,” he says. “You are crazy if you think I’m getting in that hot tub with you. It’s 3am.”  
“So what?” you reply. “We don’t need to be on set until 5pm tomorrow. Night shoot, remember? Stop being a pussy and get in. How often do you have the opportunity to relax in a hot tub on top of a skyscraper overlooking New York?” You sink further into the water and close your eyes.  
“Did you just call me a pussy?” Tom asks a grin on his face.   
“Pussy,” you mouth at him, your eyes still closed.   
“You are going to fucking regret that,” he says pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside with yours.   
You open your eyes and watch him. He pulls his socks and shoes off and then his shorts. Your mouth drops open. He’s standing there naked. Fuck. You’d forgotten that the man barely wears underwear. Jesus Christ his cock is huge, even flaccid. As if it hasn’t been hard enough keeping your hands off of him the last few weeks that you’d been working together, now how the fuck were you supposed to concentrate on your lines when you know what he’s hiding in his pants. All the fucking rumors you’d heard were obviously true. Fuck.  
“Pussy,” you mouth again, reaching behind you to unhook your bra. Sliding it down your arms you toss it idly in his direction before sinking back into the water. Leaning your head back, you close your eyes. You feel his shoulder against yours as he settles himself next to you.  
“About time,” you say turning to look at him. “Took you long enough.”  
The look on his face is unlike any you’ve seen before. He looks hungry and slightly dangerous. And fucking hot as hell. It sends a shiver down your body as you turn to him more fully. Throwing your legs over his lap, you scoot closer to him. You feel his cock hard under your thighs. Are you really going to do this? You’ve never crossed that professional line with a costar before, but there is just something about him that draws you like a moth to a flame. You need to see if he feels the same way.  
“Now this isn’t so bad, is it?” you ask him.  
His arm comes up and rests over your thighs.   
“No, not bad at all actually,” he replies. “But I can think of something that would make it even better.”  
“Oh yeah?” you say. “What’s that?”  
“Take your panties off,” he says his hand moving under the water to pull at the elastic waist band. “Take them off or I’ll rip them off of you.”  
“Do it!” you tease him. “Rip them off of me, but you have to make it worth my while.”  
He raises an eyebrow at you, “What would make it worth your while?”  
You move and straddle his legs, facing him. His cock is hard between your legs pressed against the wet lace of your panties. You push against him and rub your pussy over his length.  
“How long have we been working together Tom? Three weeks? Don’t tell me you haven’t felt it. That constant underlying sexual tension every time that we are in the same room together? We have three more weeks of filming and that sex scene coming up next week. Doesn’t just make sense to just get it out of the way and fuck?” you ask him.   
He groans as you continue to rub yourself over his cock.   
“Here?” You want to fuck right here? In a hot tub, on a rooftop, in New York?” he manages.  
“Yes, Tom. I want to fuck you right here. In a hot tub, on a rooftop, in New York. I’m sitting on your cock Tom. I know you want to fuck me. Rip my panties off and fuck me,” you tell him. Standing in front of him now, you take his hands and move them to the sheer sides of your panties. “Just fucking do it, Tom!”  
His hands slide under the elastic, his thumbs pressing against the sheer material. His eyes move up your body before meeting yours. He pushes his thumbs through the material and pulls them from your body, tossing them on the patio behind him.  
“Fucking finally,” you say settling yourself on his thighs again and burying your hands in his hair. Pulling him toward you, you attack his lips, letting go of all of the sexual frustration that has built up over the last few weeks. He hesitates for a moment before wrapping his long arms around your body and running his tongue over your bottom lip.  
“God, I want you so fucking badly,” he says as your dip your head to lick at the water droplets that have collected on his shoulders, magnifying the dozens of freckles that cover them. “It’s been killing me doing all of these romantic scenes with you when all that I really wanted to do was bend you over the nearest table and fuck you.”  
“I fucking wish you would have,” you tell him biting his collarbone.  
He groans and takes your heavy breasts in his hands.   
“I was so glad when they cast you. I’ve always wanted to see what all these curves looked like without any clothes on,” he says before bringing one of your nipples to his lips. He sucks it into his mouth and runs his tongue over the tip. Your head falls back in pleasure as he repeats his torture on the other breast.  
“Tom, I wasn’t you inside of me. Fast and hard. We can go again but right now, I just need your cock,” you tell him getting off of his lap and moving to the side of the hot tub. Bending at your waist, you grip the railing and raise yourself up out of the water just enough that your pussy is at the waterline. “Fuck me, Tom!”  
He stands and crosses to you and you get your first real look at his hard cock. That thing has to be nine and a half inches. You’ve never had anything that big inside of you before and you wonder briefly if it will hurt.   
“Move about a foot to the right, love,” Tom says.  
“Why?” you ask him. “Just fuck me!”  
“Do it!” he demands in a voice that makes you wet. You’ve only ever heard him use that voice once before, when he was playing Loki.  
“Yes, sir,” you smile over your shoulder at him. Moving a foot over you look back at him. “Does this position meet your needs?”  
“It’s not my needs I am concerned with,” he responds before reaching over and turning the jets on full blast. The water stream hit your clit at the same time that he shoves his huge cock in your pussy.   
“Oh fuck,” you manage before all that comes out of your mouth is a series of intelligible moans and grunts. You grasp the side of the hot tub as he continues fucking you. The combination of his cock slamming into you and the almost unbearable torture of the water jet makes you come faster and more powerfully than you ever have before. As your pussy clenches around his cock, Tom reaches around and takes your breasts in his hands. Suddenly he surges forward into you deeper than before and comes inside of you with a groan, his hands gripping your hips hard enough to leave bruises. He collapses on your back and pulls you down into the water with him.   
“That was fucking amazing,” he says. “Let’s do it again.”  
You laugh, “This time let’s go back to one of our rooms and do this shit properly. I do believe that there are things we need to do that just can’t be accomplished in a hot tub.”


End file.
